


Bhu-Ja

by ThePlainJane



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Series, Predators (2010)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, Alien/Human Relationships, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Language Barrier, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Marking, Size Kink, Xenomorph (Alien) - Freeform, Yautja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlainJane/pseuds/ThePlainJane
Summary: Isabelle's and Royce's ticket off the Predator reserve comes with a familiar face and an odd entourage.





	1. Prologue

The corridor had fallen into an eerie silence as both aliens collapsed onto the floor. Bright green blood flowed through the cracks of the tiled floor as if through veins. The only sound of life that filled the hallway now was a single creature’s heavy breathing. It was a young woman. She was curled up on the floor, and covered in splatters of green and red. Her panicked brown gaze was glued to the two motionless aliens on the floor just five feet in front of her.

Were they….dead? The woman wasn’t sure, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to stick around and wait for one of them to wake up. With trembling arms, she forced herself to push aside the paralyzing terror in her legs, and stand. She had to get out of here. Her life depended on it. 

When she finally got to her feet, a sharp pain shot up the woman’s leg. She hissed, hands reaching down to grasp her calf. Her fingers returned and were coated with red. She had been wounded. Shit, she had been so terrified and focused on dodging the battling aliens in the hallway that she hadn’t even noticed. 

Thinking quickly, the woman sat back down. She ripped off one of the sleeves of her blouse and quickly wrapped it around her left calf. She had to stop the bleeding, otherwise she was not going to make it far. With her makeshift bandage finished, the woman took a deep breath, grit her teeth, and forced herself to her feet. The responding pain was immediate and relentless but she bared it. 

The woman began limping down the hallway, when she heard a sound that made her freeze in horror. A soft hissing growl, just around the corner at the end of the hall. That sound was unmistakable, and if she didn’t act quickly, it would be the last thing she ever heard.

The woman turned heel and began limping back the other way, her breathing hitching and catching in her throat as tears began to form in her eyes. 

_ Oh god, what do I do? _

She was injured and exhausted. She wouldn’t stand a chance. Hell, even if her leg was in perfect working condition, there was still no way that she could take on one of those serpents and live. She had seen those things attack other people first hand. They were all teeth and terror. Vicious, relentless, and incredibly fast. She’d be dead before she even realized it.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

The woman stopped just as she was carefully shuffling over the two alien carcasses in the middle of the hallway. Her gaze caught sight of movement. The woman instantly froze in place, her eyes latched onto the movement just as a rabbit’s does when it’s spotted a flash of red. The armoured alien’s enormous chest was rising and falling rhythmically. 

Holy shit. It was still alive!

She could hear the dark alien’s footsteps now. It was beginning to make its way around the corner. A fresh dose of panic wrapped its fingers around the woman’s chest and _ squeezed _ . It was coming straight for her.

She shuffled madly over the massive unconscious alien on the floor, caring little if she stepped on him. Just as the woman took her last step over it, a bruising grasp wrapped itself around her ankle. The woman let out a breathless yelp as the grasp yanked, causing her to lose her balance and come crashing down on the unforgiving floor. 

Ignoring the tearing pain in her leg, the woman’s wide eyes darted wildly to the force that had stopped her. The armored alien’s clawed hand had wrapped itself tightly around her ankle. The woman's gaze slowly traveled upward. Her heart stopped when she realized that the creature's eyes had opened, and his burning yellow gaze was fixed right on _her_.


	2. Trust

Isabelle stopped keeping track of how long she and Royce had been on that reserve. As each day passed them by, she came to realize that at this point neither of them were going to get out of this God forsaken place.  
Four hundred and thirty seven days had come and gone before Isabelle accepted that they were going to die here, and Earth would remain nothing but a distant memory for the both of them. For Isabelle, home was now the soft rasp of Royce's voice, the rustle of wind in the trees, and the growing fatigue in Isabelle’s bones. There was nothing else. 

“Were getting low on food.” She heard Royce say from behind her. Isabelle, who was seated cross-legged by their dying fire didn’t turn to look at him. Instead, her eyes wandered to their packs. They were getting lighter, that was for sure. They probably only had enough rations to last them two more days. Sighing, Isabelle got up, picked up her makeshift bow and slid it over her shoulder.

“I’ll find us some.” She said as she began to make her way into the surrounding jungle. She and Royce had long since run out of ammo. Now the only thing her rifle was good for was scouting the terrain, and whacking other life forms who got too close over the head. Royce had proved to be resourceful though. When they ran out of ammo, he had fashioned bows and arrows for the both of them. “There are advantages to long range weapons that we can’t afford not to have.” He had told her. 

“Stay close,” Royce called out to her. Isabelle rolled her eyes and turned to face the mercenary. A small smile formed on Royce lips as he regarded Isabelle’s irritated expression. “Yeah, I know I don’t have to tell ya, it just makes me feel better.” Royce said.  
A half smile ghosted it’s way across Isabelle’s lips. “Sure, sure. Make yourself feel better at my expense.” A soft chuckle escaped Royce at her jab.  
Isabelle made sure to grab a bundle of arrows as she made her way out of their little camp.

_________________________________________________________________________ 

There wasn’t much game on the reserve, the hunters had made sure of that. Still, Isabella had managed to catch a few of the rodent like mammals that scurried amidst the underbelly of the planet for supper. They were hardly a hearty meal, but they would get both her and Royce to the next day...and the next day...and the next.  
Isabelle didn't flinch at the thought as she once did. She had time to process the ten stages of grief, and was now wallowing in numb acceptance. She was here to stay, at least until her luck ran out. 

As Isabelle continued to make her way back towards camp, her thoughts wandered back to her family. Had her younger sister gotten into medical school? Had her father finally managed to secure that promotion he was after? Were they still looking for her, or had they given up, presuming her dead. Isabelle sighed. She couldn't blame them if they had stopped looking, after all, it would be almost two years now since she was snatched from earth. Still, Isabelle couldn't help the small pin sized hope in her heart, that her family had not given up on her. That there were still someone out there who wondered, just as she did. 

A sudden rustling sound from nearby snapped Isabelle out of her thoughts. She immediately slapped an arrow into her bow, her dark gaze scanning the jungle around her swiftly and efficiently. There it was, in the bushes just to her left, a few leaves were bouncing upon their branches. This would have not been typically unusual, however, there was not a single wisp of wind in the air. Isabelle clenched her jaw. She was being followed. 

Cautiously, the Israeli soldier took a step back, and aimed her bow at the bushes. If something were to leap out at her, she would be sure to hit it first. Then suddenly, Isabelle heard something that was now to foreign to her, she almost didn't even recognize what it was. A voice. A human voice coming from the bush.

“If I come out will you promise not to shoot me?” 

Isabelle's practically lept at the sound, but she quickly regained her composure and her wits. This could be a trap. The hunters were known to mimic voices in order to trick their prey. Isabelle's heart began to pound then. She hoped to hell and back that the creature in the bush was anything but one of the hunters, otherwise, she may not be alive for long. 

"Uh...do you speak English?" The voice asked.

"Come out." Isabelle demanded in return. "Slowly."

“Okay,” Said the voice. “Just...hold your fire.” 

Then, a young woman emerged from behind the foliage. She was small, no taller than 5’3. A mop of dark hair and dark eyes contrasted against pale and rosy skin. Scratches littered her arms and legs and she was dressed in odd attire, nothing that you would see on someone who had just been plucked from earth.

As the woman revealed herself with her arms outstretched wide, Isabelle did not slacken her grip on the bow for a second. She studied the woman from head to toe. She was in a peculiar state of dress. Fishnets circled her legs, thighs and upper body. No shoes. Some sort of...dark animal skin draped over her hips and torso, leaving some but not much to the imagination. A light fur pelt sat on her shoulders. What Isabella saw next gave her pause. Around the woman’s neck was necklace made out of what appeared to be teeth. Teeth that Isabella has never seen before. Isabella’s gaze returned to the woman’s, scrutinizing, waiting for the slightest reason to put an arrow right between her eyes. The woman however, kept utterly still. 

Isabella eventually sighed and slowly lowered her weapon, keeping her eyes fixed on the woman before her. The woman’s shoulders sagged slightly in relief. “Thank you. I-"

Isabella then turned heel and began to make her way back to camp. 

“Hey! Wait!” The woman shouted from behind her.

Isabella clenched her teeth. No. She didn’t want anything to do with this woman. She had been dropped here by the hunters for a reason. To hunt, or perhaps to flush herself and Royce out, Isabelle did not know the reason. Regardless, this new person had the potential to be tremendously dangerous.

“Hey! Stop!” The woman shouted from behind her. The rustling of the jungle floor a sure sign that she was continuing her pursuit after Isabelle. Isabelle whipped around to face the woman, her gaze burning.

“Don't follow me.” Isabella snapped. “Taking care of a helpless girl is the last thing I need.”  
“I am not helpless.” The woman snapped back. “I might not look it, but I can hold my own.”  
Isabelle scoffed at that. “If you can't even sneak up on me then you are helpless in a place like this.”  
The strange woman frowned, but she looked away from Isabelle's harsh gaze, her cheeks becoming pink. She was out of her element, despite her state of dress suggesting otherwise. 

"Do yourself a favor," Isabelle said. "And end it on your own terms. You're not going to leave this place alive."

The woman's gaze then returned to Isabelle. “If you help me, then I can get you out of here.”  
Isabella rolled her eyes at that statement. Clearly this woman had nothing else to offer. So a sweet lie was what she was going to sell. Too bad Isabelle wasn't one to be easily fooled.  
“Yeah, good luck with that.” Isabelle said before turning to leave again. “I’m serious!” The woman insisted. “I know how to get off this game reserve, and I'm going to need all the help I can get.”

Isabelle stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening in disbeleif as she turned to the strange woman standing behind her. "How do you know that we're on a reserve?"


End file.
